1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a corona discharge device having a modified barrier. More particularly, it pertains to barrier structures and arrangements which improve the discharge characteristics of corona devices which are commonly used in xerographic reproduction systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of corona discharge devices is well known in the art. Moreover, the use of dielectric shields or barriers to help control corona discharges are also known. Notwithstanding these developments, difficulties still remain concerning charge uniformity, the formation of ozone which causes undesirable chemical reactions and the control of stray currents and unwanted leakage. Some of the standard prior art textural references which contain discussion of the technical aspects of corona devices are set forth below:
(1) Loeb, L., "Electrical Coronas," University of California Press (1965) PA1 (2) Glockler, G. and Lind, S. C., "The Electrochemistry Of Gases And Other Dielectrics," John Wiley & Sons, Inc., (1959) PA1 (3) Kittel, C., "Introduction to Solid State Physics," John Wiley & Sons, Inc. (1959) PA1 (4) Azaroff, L. V. and Brophy, J. J., "Electronic Processes In Materials," McGraw-Hill Book Co. Incl (1963).